Starting Out Fresh!
New Beginnings "Alice! Get up!" A woman's voice was sounding from downstairs. Up in her room, Alice Brandon was currently asleep, her blanket slung off in a very unlady-like manner, snoring loudly. A Skitty was curled up at the foot of her bed, sleeping quietly. "ALICE BRANDON, GET UP THIS INSTANT!" The female voice all but shrieked. No response from Alice. Footsteps were storming up the stairs, and Skitty jumped up, looking at the door as Alice's mother walked in. She frowned. "Skitty, could you be a dear and wake up Alice?" The Pokémon meowed in response and Alice's mother ducked out of the room. In that instant, Skitty began to slap her trainer in the face repeatedly, causing an immediate response. "Ow ow OW!" Alice cried -Her mother's laughter could be heard downstairs-, catching Skitty's tail on the fifth slap. "I'm awake Skit, I'm awake." "Meow!" Skitty smiled, looking up at it's master. Alice looked at her sheets. "I threw them off again?" She sighed. "It's a wonder I don't catch cold." She quickly dressed and walked downstairs, Skitty tailing behind. "Good morning Alice." Her mother said, smirking slightly at the red marks on Alice's face. "Mornin' Mom." She said, taking a seat at the breakfast table. "I was beginning to think you'd never wake up." "I was having a good dream, but I guess I have to get started on my journey sometime." Her mother laughed, and pulled a small green device out of her pocket. "Oh, before I forget. Your PokéNav." She handed it to Alice who took it and clipped it to her belt. "I've already registered my number in there for the Match Call feature, so feel free to call at any time." "Thanks Mom." The girl said, biting into a piece of toast. "Mhm. So, have you decided what you're going to do on your journey? Battles or Contests?" Alice smiled. "I didn't bother to decide! I'm gonna do both!" "Both?" Her mother was surprised. "Yeah! I want to try out both your choice and Dad's." She sounded enthusiastic so her mother smiled. "Alright then. Well, you should get moving." She handed the young girl her Bag. "You have everything in there. Poké Balls, Items, and the collapsible Bike. As you requested it's a Mach Bike." "Thanks Mom." The girl said, smiling. "Skitty, let's go! Odale is our first stop!" "Meow!" Route 1 Alice walked out of her house, a wide grin on her face. Her journey was about to start. Suddenly she heard the shriek of a young child, near the start of Route 101. She ran to the source of the voice. "What's the matter?" She asked quickly. "The professor!" The girl squeaked. "He's getting attacked by a group of Zigzagoon!" "W-what!?" Alice's eyes widened as she ran into the Route. Sure enough there was a man, hanging from a branch as a group of furious Zigzagoon were barking, growling, and clawing at him. A few feet away from Alice lay a bag. "Skitty! Let's help! Use Double Slap now!" Skitty ran towards the Pokemon, it's tail swinging wildly. The Zigzagoon turned their attention to it, and slammed into it with a , knocking it back into a tree and knocking it out. "Skitty!" Alice cried, running over to her unconcious Pokemon. "You! Girl!" Alice turned around to the source of the voice. It was the Prof. who was in the tree. "In my bag over there! There are three Poke Balls, each with a Pokemon inside! Use one of them to fight off these Zigzagoon!" There was no mistaking his commanding tone despite the fear that was also in it. "Bag?" Alice turned to see the bag lying a few feet away from her. The Zigzagoon, following, did not give her a chance to be picky. She grabbed a Poké Ball. "Come out and help me please!" She said, throwing the Ball. From the Ball in a burst of light came a Torchic came out. "Torrrrchic!" "A Torchic." She murmured. "A Fire-type. Torchic, we need to save Mr. Birch! Can you work with me?" Torchic look confused for a moment, but nodded. "Thanks! Torchic, use Ember!!" "Torchic!" The Pokémon released a flurry of flames from it's beak towards the Zigzagoon, which, as it felt the flames, scampered. As soon as he saw they were gone, Prof. Birch climbed down from the tree and walked over to Alice. "Thanks." He said, giving a shaky laugh. "I thought I'd never get down from there." "Don't mention it." Alice said cheerfully. "Only now my Skitty..." He looked over at the fainted Pokémon. "This girl was able to command a Torchic despite it not being hers. Perhaps..." "Come with me." He said. "I'll help your Skitty." The Lab and the Rival Alice walked through the door to the lab after Birch opened the door, Skitty in her arms, and Torchic toddling beside her. "Hand me your Skitty." The Professor said and the girl complied. He took Skitty and walked downstairs to a room full of machines. "Let's let Skitty rest here." He said, placing it in a chamber and closing the glass container. "What's that?" Alice asked curiously. "High speed healing chambers, almost like ones found in Pokémon Centers, but upgraded to suit my purposes. Skitty will be fine in 15 minutes." Alice smiled. "Now, follow me. I'd like you and Torchic to meet someone." He ascended the stairs to the main lab room, where a boy was standing, older than Alice, and he gave off an air that screamed cool. The young man turned and faced the duo. "Welcome back professor." He said as he bowed to the young lady in his presence. "Hello, my name is Jack Waters what is yours?" He said to her as his attention turned to her. "I'm Alice Brandon." She said, smiling as she bowed back. "Nice to meet you Jack." "It's good to see you stayed Jack, I expected you to be the impatient type." The Professor gave a big, booming laugh that caused one of his assistants to jump and spill the things she was carrying. Jack then turned his attention to the prof. "Well I did fall asleep." He joked as he returned to his mildly stoic demeanor. "So she's a new trainer?" He asked as the pokéball on his hip shook and his starter Oshawott was released. "Kiwi!" He said annoyed that she let herself out. Prof. Birch looked at the Pokémon with fascination. "C-could this be an Oshawott?" He asked, amazed. Kiwi jumped into Jacks arms and hugged him. "Osha!" She said as she looked around in fascination. "Yes, this is my buddy Kiwi." Jack explained as she held out her paw for the professor to shake. The Professor shook it with enthusiasm. "This is a rare treat! An Oshawott in the Hoenn region! If I could just-!" "Professor, you're getting off topic!" Alice interrupted. "Why did you bring us here?" "Oh, r-right." The Professor cleared his throat, and reluctantly tore his eyes away from Oshawott. "I've seen each of your skills, and I believe you would be suited to help me with the Pokédex Project." Category:Alice's Saga